Your Eighteen
by sarahmichellegellarfan1
Summary: Alaric & Elena story, Elena has developed feelings for Alaric after Season 2 finale. They embark on a affair until someone discovers them. Don't like don't read! Oneshot.


You're Eighteen

_I know the idea about Alaric and Elena together is a bit iffy but I saw fan fiction on them and videos on YouTube. I am beginning to warm up to them. This is set after season 2 finale, into the birthday season 3._

Elena doesn't know what she is feeling but what she does know is that she is developing feelings for Alaric. She has lost so much in her life. Her adoptive Mother and Father, her real Father her real Mother Jenna and Stefan. Who has gone with Klaus, and she nearly lost Damon to the wolf bite. Alaric who has moved in and is sleeping on the sofa he is still grieving for Jenna as am I.

These feelings I have for Alaric had grown over the two months, and it's getting harder to control them. I don't know why I have these feelings for him is there something wrong with me? I already have two men earning after me. Well I don't know about Stefan.

One night it was unbearable I couldn't keep it in any longer. I dropped the dishes I was drying it made a crack on the floor. I ran to him, and grabbed his startled face and pressed his lips onto mine, he stumbled back and we knocked the chair over. I was a little surprised to know that he was gripping my hair and his other hand was on my waist. I wanted to be closer to him I turned him around so I jumped on the kitchen table I pulled him closer to me, he moaned as I wrapped my legs around him. We kissed desperately not stopping for our breath back. I took his jacket off his shoulders he pulled on my shirt my hands were in his hair. He was the one to pull away breathing heavily, he walked away from me touching his lips he was in shock. I gasped too still sitting on the table, we didn't realize what we were doing and how it got that far.

We avoided each other for a week, he would be sleeping on the sofa and before I would wake. He would go out early and not come back until I had gone to bed or sometimes he would just pop in and out. Jeremy didn't know what was going on he didn't suspect nothing. I hope Alaric does not tell Damon or I will be in trouble. I doubt it though, Alaric was just as shocked as I am and he hasn't spoken to me.

One day I walked down the stairs in my pyjama pants and tank top, for a glass of water. He was sitting at the table with a glass of brandy. I stopped and we stared at each other I couldn't see anything in his eyes.

"What are you doing up?" he asked. I hesitated and brought the glass of water to my lips. "Just getting water. You?"

"Drinking."

I nodded, and licked my lips nervously we had to talk about this sometime we couldn't hold it off any longer.

"Look Ric we need to talk." I said sitting down in front of him, his eyes looked trotted. He gave me a slight nod, "So about last week, I" I stumbled on the words I didn't want to say these but I had to.

"I shouldn't of kissed you." His reaction was far from what she expected he shook his head. "No Elena I wanted you to." My eyebrows shot up did I hear him right. He nodded and a smile crept on his face.

Those few weeks that passed, we had to be careful in case Damon or anyone else suspected of what we were up to. I know it seemed wrong but it didn't feel it. I did not even think about Stefan, which I felt guilty for.

"I love you Elena," he whispered to me as we were in Aunt Jenna's bed. It felt so wrong. I replied by kissing him with so much need and passion. All those months alone with no one to turn to but each other. He was dating my aunt, and he was married to my dead mother how much more wrong could it get now.

"I love you too Ric." We made love for the first time that night; he was nothing like Stefan and Matt. Alaric knew what he was doing unlike Matt. Stefan was always cautious and on edge, where Alaric was perfect.

"Please don't make me get out of this bed." I moaned the next morning; we didn't have to worry about Jeremy because he was at Bonnies. I had nothing but his blue shirt on his scent was all over me. He smiled and kissed my lips "Well Jeremy won't be back yet. Damon I don't know about him he could come over anytime. So I think it's best to get up now just in case."

I groaned and keep him tied to my side, "Am not letting you out." He smiled wickedly. He grabbed my bare waist and pulled me on top of him. I kissed his chest and neck, as we slowly made love again. It was a good hour before we got out of the bed. I had a shower to wash off his scent so Damon couldn't smell me over him.

Weeks past until we realized that we had to tell our friends and this couldn't go on much longer without them knowing Alaric made that clear.

One day I nearly blew our cover when I said his first name. "Hitler died 1945 Ric." I quickly realized my mistake too late everyone was looking at me. "I mean Mr Saltzman." He stared at me with those penetrating eyes. His gaze at me said it all _be careful_ and he gave me a sexy look. My breathing came to a halt, I wanted to kiss him.

After class we were alone, I really wanted to kiss him, but his mood showed he didn't want it. "Elena you have to be more careful." I sat on the edge of his desk while he was standing by the window his hands on his hips.

"I know but, it just slipped out." He sighed and walked to me. He couldn't touch me because we were in school. His hand hovered around my face I touched it and put it down by his side. What he said next really knocked me off the desk.

"People keep asking about us." My mouth dropped open. He nodded and went back to the window, "What Who?" I asked, jumping of the table. I was old enough but it was still considered unusual. Never mind the fact that I was dating my Aunts Boyfriend and my Mothers Ex Husband.

"Just people I know around here, I can see Bonnie is getting suspicious." I shook my head, "I mean how much longer can it stay in the dark?" I had no words to say I didn't know what to say.

"You think we should tell them the truth?" I crossed my arms against my chest. Ric was pacing up and down now he was making me nervous.

"Am saying I can't be with you and not tell them. it's not the kind of relationship I want." Ric admitted, looking at me in eyes.

I didn't know if we should tell them yet, it's only been about four or five weeks. I knew we had to tell them somehow. "I thought we were gonna hold it off until we dealt with everything else." I thought about Stefan, I totally forgot about him.

"Well whatever you decide to do I'll respect it." I nodded, "I have to get to class, I'll see you later." He nodded and I walked out of the classroom.

Another week past, we were continuing without anyone knowing. We were going to tell them until that night. We were making chilli together for dinner and I couldn't stir it properly he place his hand over mine, and his other arm around my other hand which was on the pan. He was behind me engulfing me in his embrace; I couldn't help but lean into him.

"So you gently just stir it until there are no lumps." He whispered in my ear, he began touching my waist then down to my hip. I was overcome with desire, and close my eyes and my free hand I switched the pan off. I swirled around and kissed him hungrily. He picked me up and twirled me around I giggled. I would never get tired of this. He sent me down by the wall, "I love you." I mumbled, his hot lips were going down to my neck, as I leaned against the wall for support.

"What the fuck?"

Damon.

Oh shit. Were busted.

Alaric stiffened against me; I looked at Damon my lips swollen from Alaric's kisses my top all over the place and neck exposed. My eyes met Damon's, he was hurt beyond hurt.

"Am sorry you had to find out like this." I said looking down. Damon's eyes quickly turned cold and heartless. "Are you? Because I sure hope you are." He snarled at me. "Please Damon don't take this out on her, it was me aswell." The next thing happened so fast, Damon punched Alaric in the face, they were killing each other. This wasn't the Damon I knew; he then snapped Alaric's neck. I screamed, "Damon!" I ran to Alaric who was on the floor, I checked to see if he had his ring, he did. Thank god.

"What is wrong with you!" I shouted. This was reminded me of when he killed Jeremy. I knew now that I could never love him the way he wants to be loved. I looked down to Ric, who looked like he was sleep peacefully. I looked back up and Damon had vanished.

The next weeks past and it had nearly been two months since Stefan had gone. My birthday was approaching, I was dreading it not only because of it was my Eighteenth everyone knew about me and Alaric. Caroline took it bad, Bonnie not so bad. Jeremy had to stay with her for a few days; he didn't want to look at me. Damon took it the worse. Every time Alaric and him were around each other, I had to retrain them from killing each other.

My birthday came and went, I found out Damon was secretly tracking Stefan and Klaus. I was pissed off he kept that from me. I couldn't really say anything because I was with Alaric. But that was nothing compared to Damon's secret.

I walked in the living room, "Elena." It was Ric, I turned to see him with a bag on his shoulder. My face turned from delight to confusion. "What's that for?"

His face said it all to me, "where're you going? What's going on?" I started to panic inside, he dropped the bag and walked to me. "I have to go Elena."

"What?" I shouted, why is he doing this was this a joke?

"I am sorry, but we can't be together anymore. You can take care of yourself now." he mumbled, his face was full of sadness.

"What do you mean?" was all I could manage to say. "Well I've been doing a lot of thinking these past few days. And I don't think we should be together anymore. I mean think about it no one approves of our relationship."

"so what its none of their business. We shouldn't care about what other people think. Is Damon telling you to do this?"

His face changed to anger, "Do you think am that stupid Elena? Really I wouldn't listen to Damon if my life depended on it."

"Ric I know what you're gonna do. Don't do this to me please!" I cried desperately, I loved him so much, maybe even more than Stefan. He walked up to me and places his hands around my waist and back. He kissed me softly. "I love you Elena." He gasped out, before walking away from me. Tears were rolling down my cheeks now; I turned around to him as he opened the door.

"Please don't go, I love you!" I said, crying now. He could see how upset I was, he was just upset as I was.

"Am sorry Elena, Your Eighteen. You can do better than me." He said, and he walked out on me. Your eighteen. I never thought about our age before I didn't care though. I love him, and I always will.

_I don't know if you would like it, so I posted it anyway…. Please review tell me what you liked about it and what you didn't. _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


End file.
